


At the end of the day I still love you

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: “Kanaya?”“You seem to be saying my name a lot tonight. Did you just remember how beautiful it sounded?”





	At the end of the day I still love you

“Rose, please wake up,” I felt Kanaya breathe on my forehead.

No I refuse to wake up. It’s not even 9:00 yet. Kanaya please I love you dearly but you go to bed way too early and wake up at the asscrack of dawn and I just cannot do it. I focused on steadying my breathing and tried not to me to trick her, like I used to do to my mother so I could stay up later, into letting me sleep for another hour at least.

Unfortunately, Kanaya is not so easy to fool. Especially when she’s laying right next to me. I don’t think I convinced her. Moments later I hear the sheets shuffling and I felt her gently try and lay on top of me. Not enough to make it hard to breathe but she is subtly giving off the I Know You Are Not Asleep Rose Lalonde You Are Not Fooling Me vibe. More shuffling. She moves her head and nuzzles it on my shoulder near my neck.

It’s very nice and I’m starting to feel a bit guilty but I cannot move. I will not let her win this easy. Kanaya sighs when she realizes her move was as effective as she thought it was. Her lips touch my jaw for a second before she start nibbling on me and poking me lightly with her fangs. It tickled a bit and I felt my guard drop and I slightly smiled.

“Rose Lalonde, you are not fooling me I know youre awake.”

“Mmmmmmmmnnnnoimnot.”

“ Dear please wake up. I want to make breakfast,” Kanaya gently touches her forehead against mine. I say gently because this is not the first time I have been on the receiving end of one of her loving headbutts. The first time I was convinced she was trying to knock me out. Turns out it’s just one of those things trolls do to show affection and I do not mind at all. I even think it’s sort of cute and I’ll even knock my forehead against hers whenever I want to thank her for doing the dishes when you forget because you’re feeling terrible.

In fact, she does a lot. You should give her this.

“The gods says that if you want me to get up the best course of action is carrying me.”

I hear Kanaya hum in response and feel her lift herself off of me. In a swift motion she manages to hook one arm under my legs and secure the other around my shoulders. She lifts me up before I can realize what I got myself into. Thankfully Kanaya Maryam is more sturdy than people give her credit, because my arm accidentally collide with her face as she was lifting me up.

“Oh no Kanaya I’m sorry. You never gave me a warning I didn’t mean to,” I quickly apologized.

“It's quite alright Rose I'm sorry for not warning you," she pauses for a moment," but it does sting so much I think a possible kiss may help.”

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled myself closer to kiss her cheek. Then I settled myself and buried my face into her neck as she walked down to the kitchen. Kanaya sets me on the counter and I stretch and yawn and she gets out the stuff to make pancakes. She comes back to me after everything is out and wraps her arms around my waist.

“So, would you like chocolate or blueberry pancakes dear?”

“Mmmkiss,” I replied as I cup her face in my hands.

“Well normally ordering off the menu isn't allowed, but, I think I maybe be able to do that, “she said as she lets me pull her into a kiss.

She continues, “If you're just _too_ tired then I guess its up to me to decide.”

Kanaya pulled away and began to make breakfast and I continued to sit on the counter and swing my legs. I looked out the window and saw it was raining again. Aw this means Kanaya couldn’t go out into her garden. She won't admit it but she does get kind of sad when she doesn’t get to go out. Maybe I could make it up to her, but I do hope it stops later.

“Kanaya are you doing anything today? If you’re not busy I thought maybe we could do something. Not necessarily a date but just hang out?”

Kanaya flipped a pancake and thought for a moment.  She looked out the window solemnly.

“Hmm...I had originally planned to tend to my garden, but the weather seems to have other plans.”

I got down from the counter and hugged her from behind, “would you like to cuddle on the couch and watch something together? Or maybe we can clean a bit?”

“That sounds nice thank you Rose. I do have a dress I would like to finish sewing today.”

“Alright after the movie you can. I’ll check to see if the rain will stop later,” I hug her tighter and get on my tiptoes to kiss her neck.

Breakfast was fantastic and every day I am so thankful for Kanaya being a competent cook. Lets just I did not know a child could survive on microwaved food and takeout but here I am. After breakfast I helped Kanaya clean the dishes and while she went to take care of the plants we keep inside I went upstairs to change clothes. Now I don’t care enough to actually dress myself by all means but Kanaya’s helped convince that at change of clothes helps my mood. I’m not sure if it works but I trust her more than my impulses to do nothing but lay on the floor in clothes I have been wearing for a week straight.

I met up with Kanaya back in the living room and she put on some corny romance movie that neither of remembered the name to. It didn’t matter though neither of us were truly paying attention. I took my usual place of laying on Kanaya and being slightly wedged into the back of the couch. It was nice. This seemed like an opportune time to talk. It’s been kind of a busy week and we haven’t had a moment like this in a while.

“It’s almost warm enough to start planting flowers. Do you have any ideas of anything you’re gonna do special this year?” I asked.

“My lilacs should be coming in this year which will be nice I will pick you some. I do also wish to maybe make a vegetable garden addition I think it'd be nice for cooking.”

She continued rambling on about plants and I let her. It’s the best sound to just bury my face between her neck and the pillow.

“Rose do you think you could help me this weekend with planting? I plan on doing it in the afternoon.”

I moved my head just enough so that I wouldn’t mumble the response, “sure dear. I can also call Jade I’m sure she’d be ecstatic to help with it. Though, you may have to keep an eye on her so she doesn’t genetically modify to tomatoes to turn blue.”

Kanaya laughed, “If she really wants to do that I can section off a space just for that. To be honest, I'm curious to see if she can.”

We continued mindlessly conversing like that and continued making plans for the rest of the week. Once the afternoon began, Kanaya had to leave to work on her sewing project and I regrettably let her go. Which left me to my own devices. I was still kind of hungry so I ate the rest of the pancakes cold. I honestly had nothing planned for the day so as I thought of something to do I simply laid on our living room floor until Dave pinged me about help on this song he’s been working on. Now I don’t know anything about music but I just simply responded to what he asked and I threw in a good word I googled in for measure just to make it seem like i know what was going on. That’s what siblings are for.

As soon as I ended the call with Dave I noticed it was later in the evening about the time we generally eat dinner. I wondered if Kanaya was still working since she often stays in her study and sews all day without noticing. Sometimes I think she’d never sleep if you didn’t stop her. I got up from my laptop and headed to Kanaya.

I opened the door, ”Kanaya?”

I didn’t get a response but I could see her at her sewing machine focusing on stitching some fabric together. Her eyes were squinting at her hands and her tongue was poking out. I walked over behind her careful not to scare her and I waited till she was done with the sticking before I touched her back and tried again.

“Kanaya? You’ve been working for hours you should take a break,” she jumped slightly when I touched her back, but when my voice reached her ears she instantly relaxed.

She turned and smiled,” I suppose I managed to get a lot done. Would you like to make dinner Rose?”

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner it had seemed to dry off a bit outside. Kanaya suggested we go one a small walk outside. She was itching to stretch her legs. She pulls me up and out the door and I let her locking my hand in hers. She has a very long stride since her legs are longer than mine, but she always stops and tries to walk slower when I drag behind her. It's still a bit wet so sitting on the grass isn’t an option, but a quick walk wasn't going to hurt us. It was still cloudy and sort of gloomy, but that post rain smell was still there. It was nice.

Kanaya went back to sewing after the walk and a kiss. Leaving me to find something to do to entertain myself. I flipped through reading, writing, and watching cat videos for a while until i felt Kanaya sit beside me and rest her head on my shoulders.

“It's late I think I'm going to bed soon dear what about you,” Kanaya snuggled closer to me.

“I assume you also want me to join you,” Kanaya wraps her arms around me,” oh dear, it seems you have completely coerced me into coming with you. How could I ever say no?”

“Your human sarcasm has been noted.”

“Will you let me change or do I need to pay bail?”

“Your bail is set at one kiss. No wait, two kisses.”

“Hm, a hard bargain,” I smirk as I move my laptop to the table near our bed.

I turn and meet her lips with mine. As I do this I also put my hands on her shoulders and push her back on the bed.

“One,” I break away from her.

I then kiss her forehead, ”two. Now if you’ll excuse me Kan.”

I lift myself off of her and search for the clothes I slept in last night and quickly changed. I heard shuffling from behind me and I assumed Kanaya was also changing unless she was fully prepared to sleep in her nice shirt and skirt. To me that didn’t seem very comfortable at all. I turn back to her as she’s pulling a tank top over her head and my eyes linger on the scar that stretched across her stomach. They lingered a little too long and Kanaya seemed to notice me staring and jumped a bit before quickly covering her stomach with her tank top. She rushed to go lay on the bed and I felt a pang in my heart I hope she wasn’t mad.

I went over and sat on the bed facing her back, “ Hey Kanaya? I’m sorry I-.”

“No it's fine. Don't worry about it,” Kanaya rolled over onto her back.

She looked more sad than angry. Well, I can’t not worry about it, but maybe I can make it clear I don’t think she’s ugly.

“Kanaya?”

She turns her head to look at me,” Hm?”

“Can I touch your scar?”

Kanaya looks away from me and exhales mulling over my request. After a few moments she turns back to me, nods, and whispers yes. I shift and slowly make a motion to lift her tank top a bit. If she was regretting this i hope she would stop me. She didn't make a move until i gently rested my hand in the middle of her scar. I felt her stomach move as she exhaled again like she had been holding her breath. I looked back to her to make sure I’m not overstepping any boundaries. Our eyes met for a second, then Kanaya quickly turned away as if she was embarrassed.

“Kanaya?”

“You seem to be saying my name a lot tonight. Did you just remember how beautiful it sounded?”

The snark was a good sign, “ I could never forget dear, but I also want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I'm fine don't worry dear,” her voice gradually became more gentle and less rigid.

With confirmation that she’s actually fine or at least setting down now I lightly traced the outline of her scar. She abhorred her stomach because of it, and I completely understand since it was hell receiving it, but, I have a hard time perceiving any part of Kanaya Maryam to be ugly.

“Does it hurt? I remember on the meteor you commented on how it would bother you occasionally.”

“No it doesn't hurt now I think that was from the regenerative process from," Kanaya looks away for a second and pauses."I think it's alright now but sometimes there are faint pains. Its not bad I sometimes barely even notice them I-.”

“Kanaya”

“Hm is something wrong? You're doing that thing where you are just saying my name again.”

“You’re rambling dear,” I bend down and kiss her stomach right in the middle of the scar,”but it’s alright I love you and you are welcome to come to me anytime it starts to hurt. I am here for you.”

I slumped down to lay right beside her. She was smiling and I’m sure I was too. She reached and pulled the covers over us before wrapping her arm around me. I laid my head on her chest and placed my hand over her heart.  She met my hand there and enclosed it in hers before turning her head to kiss my forehead.

“Thank you Rose. I love you too, goodnight”

Before I eventually gave into the will of sleep I heard the light patter of rain on the windows.


End file.
